Electric State (Information)
Credits to: Jadon835 Based on the Electric State on ROBLOX We'll be talking about the guns, items, and building. Enjoy. Guns: Ballistic Fist- A rare weapon that is a fist that is a gun. Takes 25 ammunition. Can be crafted. AK-47- A powerful automatic gun that has the ammunition of 25. It's also a SMG in the game. Cannot find in loot boxes. M4- A powerful automatic gun that has the ammunition of 25 it is believed that it is the fastest shooting SMG gun in the game. Cannot find in loot boxes. M16- A decent gun that is semi and it is a rifle, has 25 ammunition. Can find in loot boxes. XM8- A powerful automatic rifle that has 25 ammunition. It is a rare weapon that can not be found in loot boxes. Bizon- A SMG that uses 35 ammunition. Does decent damage. Can not be found in loot boxes. M1911- A gun that is semi pistol and it is a pistol it has 8 ammunition. Can find in loot boxes. USP- A powerful pistol with a flashlight attached. Has 8 ammunition and can not be found in loot boxes. Tec-9- A weak automatic SMG. It uses 16 ammunition and has one of the worst damage in the game. Deagle- A decent semi pistol and it is a pistol it has 7 ammunition. Can find in loot boxes. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Items: PERM Guitar- It is permanent it can play 7 notes by pressing F, G, H, J, K, L, ; MediGun- It is a harmless gun but can heal other players Recaller- Press E on any location if your in trouble hold your mouse and it will teleport to your location Disguiser- Using this book can secretly turn you into any other people they can't think who is the real one. Jetpack- This suitcase holds a jetpack hold your mouse to equip your jetpack press Y to fly away Toilet Plunger- It is a melee that you can whack people with you can easily die with a AK-47 or M4. Wooden Sword- It is a melee that you can whack people with. C4- A explosive bomb hold your mouse (you have to be above 0 karma in order to place a C4) then click your mouse to blow up the C4. Soldier Baton- It is used by Soldiers Only Bloxy Cola- It can heal you when you drink hold your mouse to drink it also increases your hunger Hatchet- A melee that is pretty decent and there is also a PERM Hatchet. Confetti Gun- A gun that is harmless shoot people with it, and it turns them into clowns but not the entire body but only the hat. Lockpick- A item that can unlock items and you can rob the object. Flashlight- I don't think it has been added but it can be found in loot boxes. Bike keys- Hold your mouse and drive away. It is a fast Mobile in the game it can drive 100 MPH. Bat- A melee weapon used by the job Guard and Big Guy. Can not be sold or even found in loot boxes. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Building: You can place any furniture and wall but you can rotate it hold R and move your mouse and rotate it anywhere. Many people ask how do you put furniture or walls in the ground hold F and scroll your mouse down, If you paint make sure to choose any color you want, then place it. Tip: When someone says,"Click H" when you are holding a weapon or melee, don't do it. It will cause you to drop your item, meaning they could easily steal it or fling it. If you do click H, make sure you hover your cursor over it and click V to store it in your inventory. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Printers: Advanced Printer- Spawns money every 2.5 minutes. Can spawn up to $12,600 to $14,000. Cost for this printer is $5,000. Basic Printer- Spawns money every 2.5 minutes. Can spawn up to $1,260 to $1,400. Cost for this printer is $1,000. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Shipments: Shipments are boxes that contain items containing from 5-10 items. Shipments are depending on your job. Here is a list of each job and its shipments. Bloxy Cola Shipment- Cost $500, contains 10 bloxy colas. Jobs: Chef, Bartender. Bike Key Shipment- Cost $7,500, contains 5 bike keys. Jobs: Mechanic. AK Shipment- Cost $30,000, contains 10 AKs. Job: Black Market Dealer (Gamepass that costs 800 robux.) M1911 Shipment- Cost $3,000, contains 10 M1911. Job: Gun Dealer. Deagle Shipment- Cost $6,500, contains 10 Deagle. Job: Gun Dealer. M4 Shipment- Cost $45,000, contains 10 M4s. Job: Black Market Dealer (Gamepass that costs 800 robux.) M16 Shipment- Cost $20,000, contain 10 M16s. Job: Black Market Dealer (Gamepass that costs 800 robux.) (There are more shipments just the costs are not identified yet.) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Gamepasses: Mayor- Costs 2,200 Robux. Can change weather, have airdrops, start lotteries, etc. Black Market Dealer- Costs 800 Robux. Can buy advanced weapons such as the M16, M4, and AK. Jukebox- Costs 500 Robux. Can play any music as long as you have the Roblox id. Custom Job Tag- Costs 30 Robux. Can change your job name title. Inventor- Costs 1,100 Robux. Can buy advanced transportation such as Jetpacks, Recallers, and Disguisers. Proplimit Increase- Costs 125 Robux. Lets you have extra room for building and lets you put decals. Detective- Costs 600 Robux. You are a government worker but you get a propeller and a revolver. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Farming: Corn- Can be obtained from loot boxes.